


Miss Me Yet? (Podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles heads off to visit family in Iowa for a week and he and Derek discover how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me Yet? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miss Me Yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787540) by [bemusedonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemusedonion/pseuds/bemusedonion). 



> Thanks to bemusedonion for granting permission to create a podfic of her wonderful story. I hope this podfic lives up to your story.
> 
> Bemusedonion's Notes:  
> *inspired by ask-sourwolf-and-stiles on tumblr. 
> 
> According to the tumblr, Derek has been staying over at the Stilinksi household so that's the background of this story. Also, the Sheriff's name is John because I needed a name.
> 
> Podficcer's Note:  
> I've updated the story to include a working streaming player and to verify the download link is working.

Download the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f4gw47tfj21f1hh/MissMeYet_TW.mp3)  
Length 44:40 

Or listen to it here


End file.
